The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Georgia Plum’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Georgia Plum’ originated as a tissue culture mutation in Heuchera ‘Georgia Peach’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,375) and was found at the nursery production area in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Georgia Peach’, the new cultivar has rose to light plum colored leaves rather than leaves that are pink-orange shades in the spring and early summer changing to burgundy-pink shades in the fall and winter. In addition the habit is more compact with shorter petioles. The flowers are purple pink rather than cream and are on shorter flowering stems.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Plum Royale’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,935), the new cultivar has flatter, duller leaves. The leaf color is rose to light plum rather than plum purple to silver.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. leaves which are colored rose to light plum, strongly veiled, and medium large,        2. purple pink flowers on dark peduncles,        3. a medium, mounding habit,        4. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity,        5. and good vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.